STPC23
is the 23rd episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 756th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Fuwa suddenly multiplies when she eats the matter cookie!? What can Hikaru and the others do to stop the number of Fuwas from increasing...? Major Events *Cosmo uses the Virgo version of Rainbow Splash. Synopsis Hikaru, Lala, Elena, and Madoka throw a welcome party for Yuni in the rocket. Elena has even made a lot of food. Yuni is hesitant to participate in the party since she prefers being alone and has her own snacks anyway: matter cookies. Things quickly turn sour when Fuwa eats one of the cookies and starts hiccuping as a result. Each time Fuwa hiccups, three clones of herself appear. Soon, the rocket is flooded with copies of Fuwa. The rocket automatically opens the doors so that the people in the rocket don't suffocate, which leads to a bunch of Fuwas escaping. The Fuwas are all hungry. A bunch of them eat all of the food at the party. The girls find that when a Fuwa clone eats food, it disappears. Hikaru uses the Twinkle Book to generate food for the Fuwas to eat, but she quickly becomes tired due to the huge demand. The AI tracks the movement of the escaped Fuwas. While Lala and Madoka stay at the rocket to feed the Fuwas there using the donut machine, Hikaru and Prunce go to Hikaru's house to track down Fuwas heading there, and Elena and Yuni track down the rest. At Hikaru's house, the Fuwas have already arrived and Yeti is barking at them. Hikaru's grandfather, Hoshina Harukichi, is about to go outside and check on Yeti. Before he can come across the Fuwas, Hikaru runs up and says that she has something important to tell him. Harukichi assumes that Hikaru has a boyfriend and drags her inside to lecture her. This buys Prunce time to use the Twinkle Book to feed the Fuwas. Meanwhile, Elena and Yuni are chasing a group of Fuwas headed to the shopping center. They hope to stop the Fuwas before everyone spots them. Yuni wants to just do this by herself and Elena asks why. Yuni says that it's her fault that this whole mess happened and that she should be the only one who has to deal with it. Elena tells Yuni that they're all concerned about Fuwa, so they all want to help her. The Fuwas arrive at the shopping center with Elena and Yuni following them. They're spotted by two old women, but due to their poor vision, they assume that they're dogs or cats. Right before the Fuwas enter the sights of the crowd at the shopping center, Yuni uses her Rainbow Perfume to transform into the space idol, Mao. She performs Cosmic☆Mystery☆Girl for the crowd, distracting them while Elena lures the Fuwas away with a donut. Eventually, Yuni rejoins Elena and the Fuwas, who are out in the middle of a forest. Elena has some bread crusts that she cut off of the bread for the sandwiches for Yuni's welcome party. She feeds the crusts to the Fuwas, causing a lot of them to disappear. However, there's still a huge crowd of Fuwas which is spotted by Kappard. Yuni notices which Fuwa is the real one because she sees the real Fuwa hiccuping and spawning clones. Yuni and Elena run after the real Fuwa, but Kappard sees them and grabs Fuwa before they can. This scares Fuwa so much that she stops hiccuping. Hikaru, Lala, and Madoka arrive to help rescue Fuwa. Together, the five transform. In response, Kappard steals the imagination of all of the Fuwa clones and uses it to turn his weapon into a dual-sided fluff-shooter. Cure Cosmo tries to rescue Fuwa alone despite Cure Soleil's warning. She hops up to Kappard by jumping off of the fluff balls he shoots at her. Kappard increases the rate at which he shoots the fluff, causing Cosmo to get stuck in one of the fluff balls and fall. Soleil uses Soleil Shoot to free Cosmo from the fluff, and the other Pretty Cures save her using Prunce as a makeshift trampoline. Cure Soleil tells Cure Cosmo that they need to work together to stop Kappard. She gives Cosmo the Virgo Star Color Pen. Kappard attacks again by shooting fluff balls, which Cure Star, Cure Milky, and Cure Selene destroy by using Star Punch, Milky Shock, and Selene Arrow. Soleil then kicks Cosmo up into the sky, where she rescues Fuwa and throws her into Stars' arms. Cosmo then uses Virgo Rainbow Splash to turn Kappard's weapon back to normal. Angered, Kappard teleports away. Later, after the girls have fed all of the Fuwa clones, the real Fuwa apologizes to Yuni for eating her cookie. Yuni tells Elena that she owes her for helping her out, to which Elena says that Yuni can repay her by participating in their welcome party. The only food they have left is a single donut, which they have to split into seven pieces. However, everyone celebrates, even Yuni. They put their donut pieces together and toast to Yuni joining the team. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene *Yuni/Mao/Cure Cosmo Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Kappard *Nottorei Secondary Characters *AI *Hoshina Harukichi *Hoshina Youko *Yeti Trivia *Yuni, as Mao, performs Cosmic☆Mystery☆Girl in this episode. *In this episode, Soleil and Cosmo perform the attack Cosmo Shoot '''where Soleil kicks Cosmo into the air similar to the way she kicks the fireball when using Soleil Shoot. Constellation Fortune Telling Gallery :Main Page: STPC23/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Episodes